


The Ten Delusions of Wonderland

by ai_katsuu



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [12]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: After Merlin and the F7 take on case requested by Queen Alice herself, they prepare to face what is probably the greatest mafia group in Fairy Tale Island: The Ten Delusions of Wonderland.
Relationships: Arthur/Gwen, Gretel (Hänsel und Gretel)/Pino (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Kio (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Noki (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)/Goldie (Goldilocks), briar rose/hans, stalia/adoro
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Imperious Prima Flashes Forth His Edict

**“I’m sorry, the what?”** Merlin turned around in confusion.

“The Ten Delusions of Wonderland.” Arthur stated as he crossed his arms. “There was a recent draining of agricultural crops south west of Fairy Tale Island, in a small village called Hallstatt.” 

Jack's face looked concerned, “That’s the village that provides the most rice for the kingdom,” he said and pondered, “They’ve never had a bad harvest for as long as I can remember.” 

“What does that have to do with the Ten Delusions?” Pino asked. 

“When Arthur and I asked them, the village people just said that they saw a strangely dressed purple haired woman leave,” Noki explained “and they immediately pinned the blame on the Delusions.”

Arthur averted his gaze and slumped his shoulders, “That’s the thing. When the Queen of Heart’s reign began, we hadn’t even formed the F7 yet; and even when we did, Wonderland was a closed region. Barely anyone could enter or leave under her rule, so we have almost nothing on them.” 

“With the exception of their carmel haired diplomat,” Jack crossed his arms. 

Hans snapped his fingers, “That’s right! We would often see him in those annual Royal Summits in place of the Queen.” 

Kio frowned, “Didn’t like his vibes. He was eerily quiet...always smirking in the dark corner.” 

Merlin shook his head, “Let’s assume that he is part. Regardless, the Delusions don’t seem like a force to be reckoned with. For now, I’ll head to Wonderland and request an audience with Queen Alice. We don’t know for sure that the Delusions are behind this, so while I’m with her, Noki,” 

He turned his head at the mention of his name

“Take Goldie and Kio to villages by the North to question nearby prosperous villages if they’ve had any similar activity.” Merlin instructed.

Noki nodded, “Right.”

“Arthur, take Gretel and Peter to the East side.”

“Dream team,” Arthur smiled as he sipped his coffee.

“Jack, Hans, reaffirm and head back to Hallstatt. Maybe they’ll give different answers to other princes. Ask nearby villages there too. Pino,” he turned to the inventor, “I need a favor.” 

Pino tilted his head, “What’s up?” 

“I need you to make me a certain device for the sake of the mission...just as a precaution.” Merlin looked distracted for a bit, “Normally, I’d ask Gretel and your brothers too, but we already have four people who can’t leave the castle, and we need as many people as possible on this mission.” 

He nodded, “Sure. Stop by my room later.” 

Merlin dismissed his friends and each of the seven left to their own respective rooms:

\---

“The east? Yeah I guess I could take a quick flight there.” Peter crossed his arms behind his head as he floated on mid air. He kicked a small sack of sand up in the air with his feet, trying to juggle it. 

Kio shook his head, “You’ll be going with Gretel and Arthur.” 

Peter gasped before quietly whispering, “Dream team.” 

_ “Why?” _ Kio asked, strangely curious.

“Just cause,” he said bringing his attention back to leg juggling, “It’s fun to tease her.” 

“Don’t over do it,” Kio sat on their bed, “She’s the most responsible out of all fourteen of us. Keeps us all alive, sort of. It would be bad to piss her off.” 

Peter kicked the sack to his hand and quickly turned to his boyfriend “Responsible?” he asked with a smirk and laughed, “Gretel was far from that after she separated from Hans.” 

“Really? How so?” the youngest triplet asked intrigued. 

He chuckled and flew to the bed, wrapping his arms around Kio and kissing him on the cheek. “Night.” 

“What? No! You can’t just say that and not continue!” he shook his arm. But alas, whether he was faking it or not, the Neverland boy began snoring causing Kio to frown and give in, switching the lamp off. 

On the other end of the hall, Merlin tiredly entered his room. However that fatigue was soon replaced by a soft smile from the sight of his beloved family. Snow White turned and waved to him happily, her index finger nearing her lips as she gestured to the crib. 

Merlin walks over and gently places a kiss on her forehead as a greeting before looking down at his peaceful son, who seemed to be asleep.

“He was stubborn. Always cried when I put him down. He refused to let go of my arms.” she whispered. 

“Wow. Then he definitely is my son.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Everything alright?” she asked. 

“How’d you know?” he looked at her as she smiled. 

“Just do.” she said, holding his hand and leading him to the couch, away from the baby. “What’s up?” 

Merlin sighed and looked around the room, “We’re embarking on a mission tomorrow after sunrise.” 

“What’s it about?” she asked. 

“There have been droughts in a village and everyone is going around to investigate if there were similar scenarios...the cause is rumoured to be by the Delusions.” 

“Delusions? The Ten Delusions?” she said, remembering her fathers meetings with the young diplomat.

He nodded, “They said after their crops withered, witnesses saw a woman in strange clothing with purple hair leave…” Merlin paused and winced. 

Snow widened her eyes in realization, “Marilyn?” 

Merlin had told Snow about this woman several years ago. Let’s just say that they were never on the same page about anything: one thing led to another and he never saw her again. She knew Merlin regrets not being able to stop her from turning that day. 

“I didn’t tell the others yet, but it has to be the only explanation. I’m almost positive it’s her. While the rest go out on expeditions, I’m going to Wonderland to meet Queen Alice; to ask her about what she knows about the Delusions, and prepare for the worst if ever a fight happens again. She would know how to stop them.” 

He then looked at the crib with regret, “I’m truly sorry to ask this of you, but can you please stay with Sam? I don’t want us to be the parents who are always off on missions, leaving our child in the care of someone else.” 

Snow shook her head and smiled, “I’ve been going out on the last few missions after I recovered from the birth. I’m ready to do my part here as well.”

Merlin gave her a gentle smile and pulled her in an embrace. “Thank you, Snow.”

\---

“What? Arthur and Peter?” Gretel asked the wizard. The eleven of them met at the entrance hall, preparing for departure. 

“Yeah...um, sorry about that,” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze. “It was a last minute decision.” 

“Fratello, Gretel is usually calm most of the time but I’ve seen her under stress and pressure and no offense, but you need to control your woman at those times.” Noki whispered out of concern. 

Pino bit his lip to refrain from laughing in agreement, “Yeah, mind telling them for me?” 

Noki nodded and went up to the two boys who seemed to be happily chatting, “Now I know you two like to mess around a lot but don’t do anything that’ll get you and possibly others hurt...by any special circumstance” 

“And by ‘special circumstance’ you mean Gretel?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course, I’m talking about Gretel.” Noki quickly hissed quietly. “You two are gonna keep yourselves alive by not pissing her off.” 

“And why I, a guy nearly a century and a half older than you, and Arthur, a man stronger than everyone combined here, should listen to you?” Peter challenged as he crossed his arms childishly. 

Noki awkwardly paused and looked sideways, “Uhh…’cause?” 

“...”

“...”

“Hard to argue with that logic.” Peter shrugged giving in. 

In the background, Noki could see Kio face palming. He walked over to Goldie who sharpened her axe, quickly putting it down into her pocket (it was a special tool Noki made for her) when she saw him approaching. 

“Ready?” she asked. 

“Yup, you?” he turned to Noki who walked over, holding a red crystal. 

“Ready,” he nodded, turning to his friends. “Safe travels everyone.” Goldie and Kio touched the crystal and soon apparated out of the room, as if they were never there. 

“Let’s go, Gret!” Peter excitedly pulled her along, grabbing the crystal out her hand.

“Hey! Be carefu-!” and her voice was cut off as both of them and Arthur disappeared. Jack and Hans soon followed as they appeared to the South. Leaving Merlin with one last crystal. 

“Let’s hope this will turn out for the better…” he mumbled before putting his fingers to the stone, disappearing without a trace.

  
  



	2. In Gentler Tones Secunda Hopes

“Holt!”

“You dolt, it’s ‘halt’"

“That’s what I said! Holt!”

“You dummy, I ought to have a recorder for you to listen to yourself!”

Merlin stared at the two chubby twins who guarded the audience chamber. He never liked dealing with them that much as the last time he was here, they spent minutes arguing on who would open the doors first during the Wonderland Ball. 

He cleared his throat to grab their attention, “Excuse me, may I please enter to speak to the Queen?”

The twin on the right held his spear towards him, “And who might you be pretty boy? Not just anyone can speak to our Majesty!”

“What’s your name again…” he mumbled in thought before remembering, “Tweedledum, it’s me. Prince Merlin.” He said. 

“Nice try buddy, Prince Merlin is blond!” The other twin countered. 

“That’s Prince Hans, dummy!” He pushed him. 

“You’re the dummy!” 

Merlin frowned and let out a long sigh of frustration. He looked around the hall and to his relief, saw the familiar face walking to their direction. 

“Sir Cheshire!” He called out waving. 

The man looked up and to his surprise, the leader of the F7 was by the audience doors. “Prince Merlin,” he greeted, quickening his pace to reach him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He bowed, removing his top hat. 

“I’m here to seek an audience with Queen Alice,” he told him.

The man cocked his head slightly, “What are you still doing out here then?”

Merlin sighed and gestured behind him. Cheshire looked ahead and saw the twins fighting the tiny wooden swords. A thin line formed in between his lips as his ears twitched in frustration. 

“Both of you, go play somewhere else.” He said sternly.

“Ew, here comes the kill joy.” Tweedledee said. 

“Killjoy, indeed. Bye bye, Prince Arthur!” Tweedledum waved, running along with his brother in the hallway. 

Merlin was about to correct them before Cheshire put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, “Don’t. It’s useless, they’ll just forget.” 

He chuckled and nodded. Cheshire opened the door for him, leading him to the familiar chambers where they once had the Wonderland Ball five years ago. He remembers him and Arthur wrestling with Peter and Edmund...and that they chipped one of the golden pillars. He looked at the corner and saw indeed that the chip was still there. Oh well...no use feeling guilty about that. 

Up ahead, Merlin saw the Queen running around her throne in what seemed to be playful banter with the Mad Hatter, who Merlin remembered was just around a year older than her. The male and female laughters and giggles that echoed through the hall caused Cheshire to roll his eyes as he cleared his throat once more. 

“Ahem,” he frowned. 

The young boy and girl whipped their heads to the sound. 

“Aww, killjoy is here.” The Hatter teased.

Cheshire ignored that comment and turned to Alice, “You have a guest,  **Your Majesty.** ” He put an emphasis on her title as he looked at her clothing and behavior. Merlin had never seen her in any other clothing than her signature milk blue gown, as she had come into rule when he was still cursed. 

She looked so sweet and proper in the Wonderland Ball, so granted Merlin felt a little happy to see that she was just as human as he was, in her down to earth brown overalls. The young girl looked at the Prince and immediately started pulling her blond hair in a ponytail. 

“Prince Merlin! What a pleasure to see you!” She smiled walking down the steps. 

“The pleasure is mine, Queen Alice.” He lightingly dipped his head as he smiled.

She waved her free hand, “Alice is fine. So what brings you to...to…” she trailed off as she struggled to finish tying her hair. 

“I gotcha,” the Hatter rushed behind her and helped her with her hair, to which she smiled gratefully.

Merlin could see that Cheshire wanted to throw up as he looked so tired from the Wonderland Palace’s daily antics. It’s times like these that he wonders how his friends in the White Palace are all still alive. They are a pretty rowdy bunch. 

Once the Hatter was finished, Alice thanked him with a grin and trotted down the steps to Merlin and the Hatters level, “So what brings you here?” 

“I need to ask you a couple of things regarding a mission my team and I are procuring.” 

Alice nodded, “Of course! Let’s go to the tea parlor.” She suggested. Merlin agreed and once they had made it there, they sat down with an assortment of snacks and teas at the ready. 

“Up up up,” Cheshire stopped the Hatter from entering the room with his staff, his signature grin etching his face, “This is official royal business between a Queen and a Prince. Other parties aren’t allowed.” 

“Then why are you here?” The Hatter frowned. 

“It’s only proper for her right hand man to be at her side. In which you...are not.” He said once and for all, shutting the door at his face. He turned to stand behind Alice who was sitting on the couch, munching on some biscuits.

“What happened to Nathaniel?” She asked with her mouth full.

“He had business elsewhere.” He simply stated. Lying, like the sly cat he was.

Alice simply nodded and turned to Merlin, “Please go on.” She said.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” he put down his teacup, “We have reason to believe the former Ten Delusions of Wonderland may be at rise again, and are preparing another attack not just on Wonderland, but the whole of Fairy Tale Island again.” 

Alice stiffened at the mention of her past enemies. Her face turned into one of concern as she looked back at Cheshire, who suddenly had his tail in between his legs. 

“W-what reason may this be?” She asked him. 

“They’ve begun attacking harvests of a village south of the Island.” He explained, “The people said that they saw a woman of purple hair lea-“

“Marilyn,” Cheshire whispered. This conversation made him fall back to when he was dressed in rags, and when he was still in fear of the Delusions. He know they can’t hurt him now but…

“So you’re familiar with her too.” Merlin nodded. 

“It is only by her magic that makes it possible to drain the life force of the environment. I’m sure without a doubt that it’s her.” He said, averting his gaze.

“Cheshire…” Alice whispered as she stood up to hold his arm in comfort, “We made sure they wouldn’t do something like that again. This could just be nothin-“

**“We don’t know that, Alice!”** He yelled uncharacteristically, forgetting to call her by her title as that wasn’t how he addressed her back then. “For all we know, that woman may be planning to take over your throne, or worse, the whole Island in itself! Alice, you and I both know first hand how terrifying they can be. They aren’t your regular, witches, or trolls, or dragons that place curses. These people have no mercy torturing children and those beneath them, and that vile woman will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Merlin and Alice stayed quiet as the man broke into cold sweat and caught his breath. The girl offered him a glass of cold water as she looked at him with worry. Once he had finished it he sighed after taking a deep breath. 

“My apologies, Your Majesty, Your Highness.” He mumbled. 

“You don’t have to,” Alice told him gently. 

“It’s alright, Cheshire. I’m sorry to have brought it up.” He said sympathetically.

The room was quiet.

“Your Majesty, what can you tell me about the Ten Delusions of Wonderland?” Merlin asked carefully. 

Queen Alice averted her gaze, her disturbed as slumped her shoulders before turning to her friend, “Cheshire, I think it’s better if you take this one.”

The gentleman nodded, “It was nine years ago when her reign began,”

\----

Wonderland was a prosperous nation, filled with gizmos and nonsense, but the people were happy with it. Then it was time for the new ruler, according to the prophetic tapestry that named all the future rulers of Wonderland. The people were hopeful and excited for a new Queen, but they were wrong to place that hope in her.

With the help of nine other associates, the Queen tarnished Wonderland; corrupting it to its very core for personal benefit. They became the highest ranking members of the Kingdom, and no one would dare question or go against what became known as the Ten Delusions of Wonderland.

Number Ten was the Knave of Hearts, Elisio. He was the Queen’s errand runner as well as the tax collector of the citizens. The one you may have seen most often was number nine, Pluto, the Dormouse who served as Wonderland’s diplomat. Number eight was closest to the Prince of Hearts, Stalia who had the title of the White Rabbit. If there’s anyone he trusted the most, it was her.

Number Seven and Six were often sent in missions together. I have little to no information about number Seven, AbsaLem, with only the fact that she is indeed the most intimidating among all of the Ten. A cheeky one, that sixth member. My counterpart, Chessur. Like me he could turn invisible whenever he wanted as he held the title of the Cheshire Cat.

Now to the closer members, Number Five: the Heart Solider, Sovic. I hated him, he was the captain of the guards and spared no mercy for those who fell behind. You are familiar with the fourth member, Prince Merlin, am I right? Marilyn is the Mad Hatter, and also the one who caused the corruption of Wonderland physically with her dark magic. That leaves number three as the unhinged March Hare, Mirei.

**_I…am not very fond of her._ **

I have no idea what she’s thinking at all with that smile, only that she is the one who carried out the punishments of those who dared defied the Delusions.

Number two is the Prince of Hearts. The younger brother of the queen, Adoro was a brat when it came to his status, he abused it constantly. He was responsible for giving orders to the Ten.

Finally, number one, Genevieve. She was a queen with no love left for her people, nor did they have any left for her. What her intentions were with Wonderland? I have no idea, but I’m thankful everyday of my life that Alice stopped all of them from finishing whatever plan she had in store.

But now that you mention they’re coming back…I fear that they may be stronger than ever. Wonderland is putting their trust in you, Fearless Seven. Please do what we couldn’t and stop them for good this time.

  
  



	3. While Tertia Interrupts The Tale

“We have to leave now.” Merlin said, grabbing his talismans. As soon as everyone had reported back to the White Palace, it was all too clear from the attacks and droughts, that they were up to something and that had to be taken care of.

“Hang on, hang on,” Goldie stood up her hands out, “We can’t just leave. Briar and Hans could have their baby any day now and Audrey just started hers.”

“She’s right,” Hans looked to Merlin with an apologetic look, “I can’t leave Briar alone and risk having her go into labor when I’m absent.”

“You weren’t there when Alice and Cheshire spoke about them.” Merlin warned, “Those two were beyond terrified when I mentioned their names. You have no idea what we’re about to deal with so we need all the help we can get.”

“Merlin, Hans and Goldie are right,” Pino told him, slightly concerned for his mental state for this mission. “Nothing is more important than family.”

“Well what about our duty as the F7 to Fairy Tale Island?!” Merlin yelled, clearly more panicked than angry, as if he were really afraid of this task ahead. Battling dragons and witches was one thing. But going up against people who would use any means necessary to get what they want? Who would kill with a bat of the eye? That was a whole different story.

At this, Arthur stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Merlin, we all want to stop the Delusions! But it’s like what Noki said on our first mission back from the curse,” Arthur’s gaze pierced the wizard's eyes, “It’s not just about us now. Real people with very real lives will be affected by our choices. This isn’t like when we were younger and we could charge into battle, not caring about what might happen.” he said.

Gretel leaned back on her chair with her arms crossed “Whether you like it or not, he has a family. Hans and Jack are about to have each of their own. Hell, you already have one!” Arthur lightly pushed him to knock some sense in as Gretel continued to speak. “I’m not saying we do nothing. We just need to think rationally.”

Merlin paused as he looked at his shoes, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He removed Arthur’s grip from his robe which the knight quickly obliged. The woman in the red cloak looked at him pitifully and stood up to walk towards him.

“Merlin, I want to stop them as much as you do. To save the Island but more importantly to give Anna a place to grow up in.” Gwen lightly put her hand on his shoulder, “I think you should have Sam in mind when we go on this mission as well.” she carefully told him.

After a short pause, Merlin gently took Gwen’s hand from his shoulders, sighing before bringing her along to Briar and taking her hand as well.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to them, “I shouldn’t have put you two in that situation. Ah, you too Audrey.” he turned around as he called to her as she was at the opposite end of the room. “Sorry, it’d be awkward getting you from all the way there.”

“S’cool. No worries, I get it. We all know you want what’s best for us and the Island.” she raised her hand in acknowledgement with a smile.

Merlin chuckled, “Sam is the most important part of my life now,” he then turned to Snow, “and I’m not going to do something stupid to jeprodize him of having father when growing up...and neither should you two.” he told Jack and Hans.

Jack looked surprised at that answer while Hans looked confused, “Hans I understand but Audrey’s not due for a long time...I could still come with you guys.” he offered.

“We don’t want to risk anything happening unexpectedly. It’s Fairy Tale Island, literally almost anything can happen in a flash.” Merlin said, “So you should stay with Audrey. Thinking about it, their lair is huge.”

Merlin recalled about the Tulgey Woods that Alice spoke about. Similar to the Ambages Woods, it’s very easy to get lost in. The temperatures drop significantly, and the fog is too thick for anyone to pass through. The Fourth Delusion easily has control of the forest so there’s no doubt she’d make it even more difficult for those passing through if they were more. The less of them, the better.

Jack understood and nodded, “If that’s what you think is best. We’ll all help you prepare.”

The next forty-eight hours were filled with staff running around the White Palace. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen had contacted his friends from Camelot for any advice for certain spells or metals for forging good weapons. The triplets along with Gretel almost never left the workshop as the buzzing sounds of drills, hammers, and nails went on even at three in the morning.

Peter had gone back to Neverland to familiarize himself with the sounds of the woods, sharpening his hearing and reflexes for anything that might occur. Goldie was not too far off the White Palace, as she trained herself over control of a much larger but heavier axe. Hans and Briar had made sure the group had enough food for them to last a couple of weeks. Snow and Jack packed med supplies, God forbid anything went wrong.

Audrey on the other hand travelled to a tavern just a couple of miles away from the Tulgey woods. She knew the barkeep there and assured Merlin and the rest that if any of them are injured or should need rest, they should stay there as a base.

And all of this was observed by a blue haired woman who sat on her throne.

“That’s enough, Marilyn.” she spoke. The woman's lips curved into a pleased smile as she turned to her subordinates. “It’s time. They’re nearly done making preparations and are going to depart soon. The Fearless Seven should be here in five hours time...how joyful that you’re all here to witness this historic tragedy.” she quietly spoke.

 **“What? What?! The F7 are back?”** the small girl with long grey hair and ears wearing a black coat excitedly trotted down the steps taking a seat next to her comrade, swing her legs as she held her head on her hands, “Are we gonna hafta muder them this time?” she pondered out loud.

The man beside her laughed, “They have been human for quite some time, should’ve reported it back sooner if I knew you were this interested, Your Majesty.”

A girl with white hair and a cotton tail observed the conversation and looked behind her, whispering to the one she served, “Your Highness, the F7 have arrived to defeat you, again. How do you wish for me to proceed?” she quietly asked.

The Prince of Hearts let out a long dramatic sigh as he put his finger to his temple, slumping back on his throne as he rolled his eyes, “I just don’t care about the peasants pleas. Have Elisio deal with them…or whatever” he mumbled in thought, “Oh, and the F7?” he said taking in Stalia’s question, “That’s my sisters’ problem. We’ll deal with them when they get here.” he told her privately.

The White Rabbit nodded and turned to Elisio, “Hey, you make sure the townspeople nearby are diverted from their entrance. We don’t want them making a scene over the Heroes coming to their rescue.”

The man with blue hair nodded with a small smile, “Sure thing.”

A cat in the shadows turned to the person behind him, “Excited much?”

The woman with blue hair and more limbs than the norm merely had a dull stare and didn’t respond as she inhaled a puff of smoke and exhaled it out. The cat coughed as his tail swung back and forth, “So I take that as a ‘I don’t care.’”

“Ya Majester’!” Mirei stood beside the Queen of Hearts, “What are your orders now, hm?”

The Queen took one of her blue locks and tucked it behind her ear, “Chessure, why don’t you greet them, hm? Bet they’d love to hear a cold welcome.” she said.

The cat grinned, flashing his sharp teeth as he spoke, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

\---

Kio looked around the abandoned village, opening front doors one by one to check for any of its residents.

“There’s no one here, it’s as if they all evacuated.” he called out.

“Or forced out,” Peter frowned as he looked at the little doll that was left behind, presumably by a young girl.

As they neared the woods, they came across the nearest village in hopes for some information about the Delusions. But it only seemed that whoever left was in a hurry, too much of a hurry if they left their food on the stove. Goldie turned it off and she looked sadly at the half packed suitcases and shattered picture frames.

The scenery indeed spoke for itself.

“We don’t have time to check all the houses,” Merlin said, “It’s clear that there isn’t anyone left. Noki found the entrance, let’s go.” he surveyed the village one more time before going down the steps.

As they entered the woods, Peter turned to Kio as he noticed that something was off, “You alright?”

Kio nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’m just a little concerned...I feel like someone is watching us.” he turned around and saw that the village was no longer behind them, only a wall of fog blocking their exit.

“Huh-?!”  
Merlin turned around, “What is it?”

“The exit is gone,” Kio said, waving his hand through the fog, but even through his gloves he got some sort of frostbite.

“Don’t touch the fog!” Merlin warned, “You might instantly freeze-”

_“Ladies and Gentlemen.”_

_“Now, let’s begin the show.”_

_“It’s show time!”_

Arthur looked around the misty woods. The leafless trees and thick mist made it hard to see even a few feet ahead. The disembodied male voices of several individuals circled around them as he pointed his sword at the fog.

“Show yourselves!” shouted Merlin, his spells at the ready.

A chill trickled up their spines as they heard something from behind. They quickly turned around to see a man in a dark coat land perfectly on his feet. As he rose up, his ears twitched and his tail moved back and forth. Merlin widened his eyes.

“Well, well…” he spoke, his voice silky just like his counterpart, “Good evening once more, Fearless Seven.”

Wasting no time, Merlin immediately charged massive volts of electricity at him. The man frowned and instead disappeared into thin air. The wizard was slightly surprised and looked around the woods.

“...Fearless Seven...but there are only five of you? And...three other people I don’t care about...hello, I guess.” the man appeared behind Merlin. His face was clearly bored and disappointed, “I suppose we’ll get the remaining two next time.” he sighed.

“You’re the 6th member, Chessure.” Kio scowled.

“Mm...yes. What’s it to you...you-” Chessure paused as he looked at Kio, then to his brothers. After a brief moment of silence, slowly, he suddenly flashed his infamous grin and chuckled. “Oh...oh she is going to love this.”

He began to fade away into the fog, “See you three in a bit.”

Arthur charged forward, “Wait! You’re not going anywhere!” he yelled. But before he could reach him thicker fog began to cover his view. The temperature started to drop before they knew it, they were separated into different parts of the Tulgey woods .

Chessure looked at them from a distance, before turning to his comrades who stood behind him, “Well, you know your jobs.” he chuckled.

“Is that them? Why are they so little?” a man with red hair threw his sword over his shoulder, “I expected a little more of a challenge, and who are those two girls and the floating boy?” He complained.

“That’s the chef’s sister and the other two are royalty...take what you can get.” the woman with the smoke pipe said. “And according to Pluto...two of them stayed behind because they're about to be fathers.”

“What? Why didn’t we just kidnap them then? We’d technically have four hostages!” he replied back.

“Bad doggy!” Mirei lightly hit him on the head with her hand, “Don’t question the Queen’s orders!” she smiled.

“That’s right,” one with a top hat agreed, throwing her staff between her hands back and forth while a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “Let’s not ruin her plan.”

The swordsman scoffed, “You’re just happy so you can settle a score with that wizard. Oi, Stalia!” he called out, “What does his Highness think of this?”

“I honestly think he couldn’t care any less.” Pluto laughed.

“He asked me!” the girls long ears twitched in annoyance, “He said he’d deal with them when they get here.”

“Over protective as usual, it seems.” Elisio chuckled.

Stalia looked as if she was about to retaliate but the smaller female in the black coat raised her hand, “Everyone! You know your groups and orders. Don’t let all of this be in vain! Bury the bodies if you have to!” She encouraged them.

“Whatever, see you guys later.” the swordsman vanished.

“Mirei, tell Her Majesty to watch my fight. I think she’d like it a lot.” the woman in the top hat told her.

“No promises~” Mirei sang out.

“Shall we?” Chessure readjusted the pin on his coat as he devilishly grinned. But the woman with blue haired woman didn’t respond as she disappeared.

“Elisio! Pluto!” Stalia called out with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor, “His Highness wants you to bring back a prince, he said any would do.”

“As he wishes,” the gentleman tipped his hat as Pluto waved goodbye.

As the last group left, Stalia turned to the smaller female, “Mirei, tell Her Majesty that we’re entering phase three.”

“Stalia,” she said. This was strange to the White Rabbit as the March Hare had almost never called her fellow delusions by their real names, “Try not to go too crazy if his life is in danger.” she smiled.

The girl frowned, “Have you forgotten what our vows were to His Highness and Her Majesty-”

“And we,” she emphasized the word, “all agree that you would take it too far. Just remember that if you’re gone, someone else might replace you as his right-hand-woman.”

Stalia’s pink eyes darkened as she suddenly pushed Mirei, who still had her usual smile, against the wall. Her hand tightened around her neck and she furiously spat out, “...I know my limits. I know the consequences. **I know what I’m doing.** ”

The eerie silence didn’t make any of the girls falter. It was only until Stalia heard the faint sound of metal clanking, did she slowly put Mirei down. “Sorry...I got too excited there.”

Mirei hummed as she easily removed Stalia’s hand, “Just teasing. See you later!” she sang as she vanished. Stalia threw her hair back as she disappeared as well.


	4. Shh...To Sudden Silence Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I want to clarify! Titles of the Delusions/Wonderland are just Titles (ex. Queen, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat) so Cheshire (Alice’s right hand man) and Chessure (the 6th Delusion) are different people. As is Nathaniel (Alice’s best friend) and Marilyn (the 3rd Delusion) are different people, even though they both share the title of the Mad Hatter.

_“I’m not so sure of this spell…” her Master thought out loud as he looked at her book, “Why don’t you ask Merlin? I’m sure he could figure this out!”_

_The little girl flinched and pouted, “Master...I’m not so sure if I like Merlin that much. He can...be a little mean.” she fiddled her fingers._

_Her master tutted as he ruffled her purple hair, “Don’t be silly. Think of Merlin as your older brother! You’re both my students and you should be helping each other get better as classmates. I believe in you!” he grinned._

_With the small but helpful encouragement, she happily got her book back and ran off to the training quarters. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the heavy doors and was forced to pull the heavy doors open with all her strength. Once she had gotten in open, she happily trotted past the many men and women who cheerfully greeted her._

_As she went to the center of the room, she caught her older classmate holding yellow talismans with red markings. He looked as if he were in deep concentration; taking in deep breaths as he channeled his energy to the slips of paper. Easy...easy.._

**_“Merlin!”_ **

_The talismans burst into flames as he was brought into reality after being surprised. He quickly turned to see the little girl tugging his robe as she held a book. He immediately frowned and rolled his eyes._

_“What do you want, Marilyn?”_

_The young girl excitedly brought out her book and started flipping through the chapters, “I had this question about the spell-”_

_“Ask Master. I’m busy-” he said going back to his spells._

_“I did,” she wiped her nose due to the chilly air, “But he told me to ask you.”_

_“Well, I don’t have time to babysit you,” he told her as he started to make new talismans._

_“It’s not babysitting, promise!” she held up her pink at him. Merlin merely raised an eyebrow and her and waved it away._

_“What’s the spell anyway?” he asked._

_Marilyn gasped in delight, happy with the success of gaining his interest, “The Resaiah! It’s on this page right here.” she pointed out._

_“The Resaiah?” Merlin scoffed, “Yeah there’s no way you’re gonna learn that.”_

_“Why not?” she asked curiously._

_“Cause even I can’t master it yet.” he laughed._

_“Doesn’t mean I won’t be able to.” she frowned, “I almost got it down. If I could just translate this part-”_

_“What?” he turned to her, a dry laugh escaping his lips “No way you could be better than me at any spell.”_

_“I might!” she argued._

_“Yeah, right. Give me that.”_

_“Merlin! That’s mine!”_

_“How the hell do you even read this?” He turned the book around as he looked at it questioningly._

_“Merlin, Andrius gave that to me! Please give it back!” she ran to him with her arms outstretched._

_“Andrius? All the more reason for me to keep it. Why would he give this to you when he could’ve given this book to me?” he chuckled._

_Marilyn looked at Merlin with anxiety. She couldn’t let that book be tarnished. It was all she had left of Andrius. Her voice broke as she cried out, “No! I’m telling Master if you do!”_

_The male student stopped, then scowled at her, almost threateningly before he threw the heavy book back at her, causing her to fall. The young girl broke into tears from the impact as she scraped her knee, an inadequate feeling washing over her. She dragged her fingers through her long hair as her tears fell to the cement._

_“God, you are such a tattletale,” he muttered._

\--

 **“Marilyn!”** he yelled out, “I know you’re here!”

Merlin thought about grabbing a couple of twigs and branches and casting lighting to start a fire...because he thought he was about to die from hypothermia. Had he known that the woods would be this cold, he would’ve prepared more carefully. Unfortunately for him, not only was his body temperature decreasing, but he was separated from his team and none of them even knew how to navigate these woods.

“Yeah, no shit, Merlin!” she suddenly yelled out of nowhere, as a powerful blast of magic came out of her staff, directed towards him.

Merlin quickly dodged the blow, throwing himself to the side as he fell and tumbled on his back. The pressure on it was severe as he held it with one hand. The Mad Hatter laughed as she looked at him.

“Well long time no see, Merlin! That back of yours still bothering you?” she said as she revealed herself from the fog. Both hands were placed on her staff as she looked at him expectantly.

“Marilyn…” he coughed as he got up, “I’m here to stop you. I know that was you who placed curses on those villages.”

“Once again, no shit.” she said flatly and threw her staff up before catching it and pointing it to his direction, “You already failed to stop me once, why don’t I just go ahead and paralyze you this time!”

Before the blast could hit him, Merlin quickly charged up enough electricity with his talismans and provided a counterspell that made her jump back slightly. Once the scenery had cleared again, she glared at him disapprovingly.

“You’ve grown stronger,” she noted.

“That spell you used in the villages! That was dark magic wasn’t it?” he charged his talismans once more.

“Oh lord, yes! Once again you’ve successfully answered your own question!” she said clearly annoyed as she rolled her eyes. “Where was this when we were younger?!”

“Marilyn, you know Andrius wouldn’t want this,” he said carefully, “He-”

“You don’t get to lecture me about what he wanted!” she yelled. “You’re still the self-absorbed prince I grew up with!” she kicked her staff towards his direction, hitting him on the shoulder as he grunted. The staff flew back to her as she made a combo of blasts at him. Dark magic, as Merlin remembers.

The moment he found out Marilyn had been led astray to dark magic, he knew he had to stop her. Their confrontation that caused a third of the Caves of Despair was his last memory of seeing her. She had learned dark magic at a remarkable speed and Merlin was caught off guard by that. Their fight had ended in a fractured back that would affect him for years, and a wanted poster with his head on it, as she had convinced a handful of people that Merlin was the one responsible for blowing up the caves.

A few miles away was the Queen’s throne room, as she observed everything through a reflecting pool that showed her the many events that were happening throughout the Tulgey Woods.

“...Tell me about Merlin.” Genevieve requested as she rested her head on her palm.

Mirei looked upwards as if in thought, her constant smile remaining at all times, “Well, like you already know, Merlin and Marilyn were from Camelot, along with Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere. While the princess did not know any of them and Arthur only knew Merlin, Marilyn grew up with the wizard under the scholarly part of the Kingdom.”

“And they were under the same teacher?” she asked. The March Hare nodded. Genevieve was silent as she continued to observe their battle.

She finally noticed something the two kept referencing during their fight, “Who is this Andrius they keep mentioning?”

“Our Hatter’s older brother.” she simply stated, “He died saving Camelot from a flood. I suppose he and Merlin were close.”

The Queen nodded and sighed, she moved her hand towards the pool of water, gesturing it as if she was wiping a surface. The water rippled as it moved to the next scene, showing a darker place of the Tulgey Woods. Within it, showed her the 6th Delusion.

“Look at this!” Chessure grinned as he disappeared for the thirty-fifth time, his tail tripping Noki to the ground as he laughed. Chessure made it a point to always separate the three of them as he knew they worked better in teams. “I expected so much more of you three! And yet here we are.”

Pino grunted as his legs seemed to be giving up on him, his crossbow supporting his weight as he tried to stand. How was he supposed to beat someone invisible? He tried recalling certain hours of his training with the rest of the F7, specifically Jack. The best he could do was stand completely still and focus his hearing on the subtlest of sounds that would give away the aristocrat's position.

His tongue clicked out of frustration, “But that’s practically impossible in this situation…!” he told himself.

Not only did the Tulgey Woods drop temperatures, but you could always hear distracting sounds in the distance. What sound were those? Pino couldn’t quite pinpoint it out...but based on what he was hearing, he didn’t want to find out.

“Hey! Don’t think we’re done!” Cheshire announced cheekily, appearing behind the eldest inventor. “I’m not even the main show!” Pino then felt an excruciating pain in his stomach as the cat kicked him to the opposite end of the area they were in.

“A ghastly cat sneers in the darkness,” he sang carefreely, “‘You want to run home now, don’t you?’”

Kio looked back at his older brother who seemed to be in more pain than he could handle. He needed to create a distraction to buy him time.

“Hey!” he called out, wincing as his throat began to hurt as he practically had to belt his words out, “When we first met you said that she would love this. Who is **she**?!”

Chessure stopped in the center of the area, making himself known to the three boys. His antagonistic grin seemed to have faded as he looked at them with a frown. “According to Pluto, you were all informed of who our members were. And none of them strikes a chord within you? _**None of them?**_ ” he asked as if it were a challenge.

Kio could only remain silent as he racked his brain with incoming memories of nearly all the females he had encountered in his life. He never met Wendy as he didn’t even know about her till Peter told him about her...no it had to be someone they all knew on a personal level. Did they fail to save a princess once? Did their dismissive personalities when the F7 was fresh offend someone? It’s likely; that’s why they got cursed in the first place. But who...

 **“Bing bing bing!”** Chessure imitated a buzzer, “Times up! Wow, for someone so smart you sure are stupid when it comes to this, hm?” he provoked while grinning. “Was she that insignificant to you that you barely stored even a single memory of her in that big brain of yours? Looks like you three haven’t changed one bit even after your curses were broken.” he laughed.

“Just tell us who she is!” Noki finally got up as he held his forearm, “If we really did do something to this girl then we want to make it right!” he said running out of breath.

“Well first of all she’s a woman…” Chessure crossed his arms, his voice lowering significantly as he looked upwards. “And...I think this is my cue to exit.”

He slipped away into the fog once more. Suddenly...they heard a series of faint sounds. They were sharp as if it were a knife cutting through several threads. Pino, Noki, and Kio had looked upwards to the dark sky that was covered by dead falling leaves.

“...It’s alright...I don’t expect you to remember who I am.” a woman's voice sounded out. A single sharp thread fell as she slowly lowered herself, revealing her appearance to the three boys.

All of a sudden, the familiar fear and anxiety they felt when they first saw the Headless Horseman returned and rapidly crawled up their spines. It was only when they got a closer look at her appearance that they were beyond frightened. Her wavy blue hair was held up in a ponytail as she wore nothing but a rag for a dress. Nothing covered her back to make room for...for…

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said slightly tilting her head before her voice deepened, “You did this to me after all.”

“Who...who are you?” Pino asked, agitated. Chessure must’ve been wrong because there was no way he could forget someone who looked like this. However, his own question was answered as he suddenly remembered one of the descriptions that Merlin had given them of the Delusions.

_‘There is little to no information about number Seven, AbsaLem, with only the fact that she is indeed the most intimidating among all of the Ten.’_

Well. Now he knew why.

“I don’t normally make outside appearances...because everyone would give them that same disgusting look you have on your face.” A certain amount of venom was laced with her words as she stared at them.

Before the boys could say anything more, her second right arm tugged one of the many strings surrounding her. Instantly, the three were brought to their knees and harshly dragged across the soil. Without their knowledge, AbsaLem had the threads laced towards their ankles and wrists, as she now had complete control of their movements.

Pino was ghastly frightened and irritated that he couldn’t break free. Unfortunately, Noki had hit his head on the concrete and had passed out with a concussion. Kio was tired and irritated at himself as AbsaLem had pulled him to her eye level.

“How does it feel being back to puppets again?” she asked.

AbsaLem then used her third left arm to reach for her smoke pipe. A bored expression on her face as lit it, inhaled and puffed out the smoke from it. Her gaze then went to Pino as she saw him cutting loose her threads. Kio noticed her gaze shift and panic overcame him.

“Hey..! Hey!” he said quickly in fear of what she might do next, “Whatever you're thinking, let’s just talk this out. I’m sure my brothers and I didn’t mean to hurt you. We can fix whatever we did!”

AbsaLem frowned at him, “You think another experiment will fix me?”

Kio widened his eyes in confusion, “...Another?” however that confusion was quickly disposed of, as she had seemed to make up her mind about her next attack.

“It’s as they say,” she told him carefully, “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.”

\---

“Let go of him…” Gretel held her grip on her set of tonfas. Beside her was Goldie who held the tip of her axe to the neck of a restrained Pluto.

“Don’t be hasty now, Princess. You wouldn’t want your friend here in two pieces.” Elisio leered at her with a smile. Opposite to Goldie and Gretel was the Tenth Delusion, who held a single playing card to Peter’s throat. It would’ve looked like any normal card to a person, but they all knew better. Elisio’s clothing was different from the other Delusions. Instead of a dark red and black as the norm, he donned a white suit topped with a top hat. His serene and calm smile threatened to end the Neverland boy’s life there and then. And the two girls knew he could, any time he wanted. “I’ll need you to let go of my comrade there as an exchange.”

“Capturing a Delusion,” Pluto looked back at Goldie, “You sure are skilled, I’ll give you that.” he chuckled. The caramel haired man-mouse had slipped up and gotten himself captured as Gretel and Peter were fending off Elisio. It was a battle that happened so quickly that you might not even consider it one. Peter, who had done the most damage to Elisio (a slight scrape from his dagger on his cheek) got himself captured while doing so. Ultimately, the two parties were in a hostage situation.

“Let go of Pluto, and I’ll let the prince go,” Elisio repeated once more.

“How can we trust you?” Goldie glared at the gentleman, bringing the blade closer to the Dormouse’s neck. Pluto leaned back as he winced his face in annoyance.

“Easy, girly,” he told her, “Bring the hostage scrapped and he might just shoot em’.” his country accent came through.

“You can’t. I’m a Delusion after all. You have no reason to.” Eliso simply stated as he shook his head. “But...you might want to make your decision quickly.” he swiftly snatched Peter’s dagger and pointed the blade towards his palm, applying enough pressure to make a small incision as Peter quietly grunted.

“Peter!” Goldie yelled out. She instinctively pushed Pluto forward to them which Gretel quickly looked back at her in fear.

“Goldie, no!”

Pluto laughed and held up Peter’s wrist, “Thanks a lot, girlie. His Highness, thank you!”

“A lie, indeed,” Elisio tipped his hat towards the princess’.

“Hang on! Give Peter back!” Gretel shouted at him. Elisio merely frowned at her as he tore his playing card single-handedly.

“It’s not my fault you chose to believe a serial killer.” he simply stated, “I have to thank you for your service, Princess Goldilocks.” he chuckled.

“Also a lie!” Pluto spat out as he mockingly waved goodbye at them. The calls for Peter fell deaf to his ears as the two men held him captive, disappearing into the fog.

“Where are you taking me?” he growled at them.

“Hey, buddy. Who are you to ask some questions, huh?” Pluto bent down to look at him. “Just keep the ol’ yapper shut and we’ll get there when we get there!”

Peter Pan merely frowned at him and instead looked at his surroundings. They seemed to be traveling by the wind; below them, he could see the trees and the soil they once stood on. He thought his eyes were deceiving him when he thought he saw a huge black of magenta at the bottom of where they passed.

“...Oh, looks like Marilyn is putting on quite the show.” Elisio commented as his eyes looked back.

“So are Sovic and AbsaLem,” Pluto looked behind him and noted certain commotions in the background.

Soon enough, a dark room slowly formed around them. Peter could see the walls and curtains more clearly. The closer he looked the more he saw that this resembled a throne room.

“Up with ya’!” Pluto pulled him forward. As they neared the end of the room, he saw a dark throne, occupied by a figure he couldn’t quite make out. Beside it was a girl with incredibly long white hair, as well as ears that resembled a rabbit.

“Your Highness, we’ve brought you the prince from Neverland,” Elisio knelt on one knee as he spoke.

“Neverland?” Adoro’s tone said judgingly, “None of the F7 are from there. Who is this?”

“Peter Pan,” Pluto told him.

“Peter...Pan?” He said questioningly. He then uncrossed the legs and stood up from the throne. Peter could tell that this guy was not that much older than him if anything maybe a little younger. “You were the prince who didn’t want to be a prince. Why on earth would you do that?” He chuckled.

“That’s none of-“

“Shut up. That was a rhetorical question,” Adoro looked at him with a deadpan expression. After a short pause, he kneeled down towards him and asked, “What’s your relationship with the F7?”

Peter only let out a short laugh and he smiled at him challengingly, “That a rhetorical question? That smirk you wear looks out of place, did you steal it from your sister's face?”

“...Why you!” Stalia took one step forward with her fists balled, only stopping when Adoro raised a hand, signaling her to halt.

Another pause started before Adoro stood back up and violently kicked Peter without warning. He coughed for a bit before looking at Stalia, who only stared back at him with a frown.

“Beauty is a waste when the beholder has no taste.” He smirked as he looked her dead in the eye.

Needless to say that only got him into more trouble.

“Damn, can’t believe this guy is spitting verses while getting beaten up!” Pluto whistled in slight admiration.

“He’s stalling.” Eliso observed, “He doesn’t want to answer His Highnesses questions.”

“Take him away for now,” Adoro ordered the two as he crossed his arms. “I’ll deal with him later.”

The two men bowed in understanding as they practically pried Peter from Stalia torturing him. Once they had left the room, the Prince of Hearts sighed and lazily walked back to his throne, slumping his shoulders once he sat down.

“Give me a status report on everyone’s situation,” he ordered.

Stalia nodded before moving towards his throne and kneeling. Adoro raised an eyebrow at this, “Marilyn is currently confronting the wizard prince...AbsaLem and Chessure were just victorious against the inventors. Sovic is still dealing with the swordsman.” She told him, “Your sister is still in the headroom with Mirei, observing everything.”

“Are the inventors dead?”

“That, I do not know, Your Highness. I will check at once.”

Adoro frowned at her before speaking a little more quietly. “You know you don’t have to kneel or speak formally...we’re alone.”

Stalia merely kept her eyes on the ground, “...I don’t know what you mean, Your Highness.”

He shook his head, “Yes, you do. You’re exhausted.” He then stood up and took a few steps towards her, reaching his hand out towards her.

“We’re only at peace for so long Stalia…let’s enjoy this brief window of peace...while we can.”

…

..

.

**“Wow. That was messy.”**

Chessure stood at the cement where his arms were on his hips. Observing the scenery before looking back at AbsaLem. “Though, I have to ask. You could’ve killed all three of them just like that, yet they’re all still alive….I think.” He chuckled, “Why didn’t you finish it?”

“...A quick death would’ve been mercy,” she told him, her monotone voice remaining, “...What they did to me years ago was unforgivable. I want to make them suffer slowly...just as I did.”

Chessure’s tail waved around slightly at the new information before he laughed, “Hmm...alright! But someone needs to get rid of that there. I don’t wanna look at it the next time we’re here.”

“Let Mirei do it, she’s always looking for an excuse to collect more human limbs.” She gave a rare chuckle before explaining again, “They’re probably going to retreat, for now, call back Marilyn and Sovic. I’m sure Pluto and Elisio already brought back a prince.”

Chessure waved his hand within the mist, “Aye aye, miss-“ he paused and slowly, his usual smile transitioning into a frown, to shock, “Holy crap…” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” AbsaLem looked back at him.

“It’s Sovic,” he furrowed his brows.

“Did he run after them?” She asked.

“No...he’s been captured by the swordsman.”


	5. A Story Flooding From Illusion

“Pino? _Caro_ , look at me. I need you to keep your eyes open,” she ordered him as she used every ounce of energy to hold back her grief. “You’re going to be fine, I promise. I just need you to stay awake, alright? Can you do that for me?”

Gretel tried her best to keep her head cool. But that was easier said than done when the love of her life was losing more blood each with each second. Goldie and Arthur had quickly barged into the empty tavern, laying him on the bar as Gretel held the red soaked cloth towards his wound. She was currently trying her best to stop the bleeding while the owner of the tavern went out back to grab the first aid kit.

It wasn’t much. But to Gretel, anything to that point was a huge help.

Celliam, the barkeep, quickly paced towards Gretel and Pino and brought out the kit.

“Let me,” he told her, “I need you to calm him down. He’s gonna have to be uncomfortable for the next five minutes.”

Before Gretel could respond she heard his weak voice, “Cara...I’m sorry to make you make all this fuss over me...I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Pino, I am always going to worry about you,” she jumped over the counter and sat on one of the stools, gripping his only hand as she tried to keep her voice steady, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“I..” he sharply inhaled some air before continuing, “I know this was the last thing we needed. It’s just one crisis after another,” he tried to laugh but the movements of his chest only seemed to hurt him more.

“As you told me, we’re a family, just the two of us is enough,” she told him softly before slightly raising her voice, “So I really need you to stay awake alright? We can do whatever you want after this. Anything you want.”

“I want to go home with you.”

It seemed like that sentence finally broke Pino as soon as it left his lips. His prior ragged breaths, whispers of ‘I’m okay’, were now replaced with cries and tears of physical pain. He wanted to be with his brothers in his workshop. He wanted to be with the F7. He wanted to have a child with his beloved.

But none of those panned out the way he wanted it to.

He wasn’t in his workshop, he was in a bar losing his life while one of his brothers is concussed, and another having a breakdown because his boyfriend had been taken by the enemy. He wasn’t with the F7, because two of them are back in the palace. And despite months of them trying, he couldn’t have a child with Gretel, something he dreamed about for much too long.

Pino was Gretel’s rock. His consistent smile and optimistic personality are what kept not just her, but the whole F14’s spirits high and happy. So for that to be gone with screams of agony instead, there was not an ounce of hope or joy in the tavern. And you could only imagine what it was like for her to see him despair like this.

“I know,” she finally broke, crying as she held his hand tighter, “I do too. I want to go home with you. And…” she tried to collect her words, “We are...right after this we’re gonna do that, alright? I love you so much, Pino.”

Goldie, whose hands were covered in her brother-in-law's blood, could do nothing but watch as Celliam and Gretel did everything they could to relieve his pain. Her face stone-dead as she couldn’t bear to face her other in-law, who as mentioned, was in one of the private rooms of the tavern having a complete meltdown.

_“What the hell do you mean he’s been taken?!” Kio grabbed her shoulders as soon as they broke free of the woods. “Where is he? Is he safe?!”_

_“I’m sorry!” she cried out as she put her hands on his arms, “It was an impulse decision, he was going to hurt Peter!”_

Now, she sat next to Noki, lifelessly holding an ice pack to his head as he laid there unconscious. Seeing the usual cheerful Goldie so drenched in guilt brought down the moods of Merlin and Arthur as well, who both felt as leaders, they should’ve done better.

 _“Oh...but one of them did,”_ she told herself.

Her slow realization made her mumble a call towards Merlin, “Please, hold this on his head.” she told him.

It took a bit for Merlin to nod as he seemed to be spaced out as well, taking her place on the bench and taking care of Noki. Goldie then marched her way through the tavern, picking up her axe and twirling it slightly with her fingers, and opening the one rooms that was hastily locked with chains when they arrived.

Goldie lifted her axe and slammed it through the metal, causing the heavy shackles to fall on the floor. Though no one seemed to notice or care. She opened the door and went through, only to quickly lock it once more.

She wasted no time grabbing the man tied up to the chair, jabbing him in the stomach with the handle of her axe then putting the sharp edge against his throat.

“Where did they take Peter, and why did that woman hack off Pino’s whole left arm?” she demanded her answers.

“Haha,” he chuckled, “I’ve been through hell, princess. Your little interrogation won’t work on me.”

Sovic, the red-haired swordsman with red hair and ears that resembled a dog, had been captured by Arthur as he won his duel against him. The Queen’s lapdog indeed. He was the fifth Delusion and physically the strongest among all of them.

“You just lost to a prince, your pride must be pretty hurt by that,” she told him.

“Listen, Goldilocks?” he asked, “This isn’t happening, You’re going to let me go sooner or later because you’re practically talking to a brick wall. I’m not scared of anything around here. Not his screams, not his rampage, and certainly not the smell of booze around here. Face it, you entered our forest. You got what you want,” he referred to himself, “But you lost way more of what you had. Really, what's your plan?”

“My plan,” she grabbed his hand and neared her axe towards his fingers, “Is that I’m going to make you suffer until you tell me what just happened to my friends.”

“Do it then,” he looked to her wavering eyes, “Go on, cut them off. One by one. **Do it.** ”

Goldie only stared back at him with such intensity, ready to do as he said. But she couldn’t. How is she any better than AbsaLem if she goes through with this? Reluctantly, she backed off a little awkwardly.

“Knew it,” Sovic mumbled, almost looking a little disappointed.

“Goldie, don’t. We need him alive.” Merlin entered, “Noki’s fine.” He held his hand up in acknowledgment.

“We need him to talk though,” Goldie crossed her arms.

“Merlin...um...he has a plan,” Arthur soon followed.

The wizard sighed as he took out a few talismans, “I really wish I didn’t have to do this. It’s my least favorite kind of magic. Illegal in some parts, not to mention.”

“What is it?” She asked.

Merlin mumbled something before the talismans turned to a color of pink and purple. Sovic widened his eyes at this, “I thought only Marilyn knew this kind of magic.” He said, a little disturbed at how this might turn out.

“Yeah?” Merlin said, not taking his eyes off his spells, “Where do you think she learned it from?” He then pushed his hands forward, the aura crawling near Sovic legs, traveling up his body.

The Heart Soldier bit his lip in anticipation, memories coming to the top of his head of Marilyn practicing her magic, reasons why she was one rank above him in the Delusions. They were all because of her magic. And if this wizard, who she had claimed previously to be better than him, was working on this spell? At a better level?

“Stop!” He said begrudgingly, breathing in and out as he looked at Merlin, “I’ll give you minimal information. But only that.”

“Why minimal?” Goldie asked.

“Do the math, princess.” Sovic told her, “I clearly don’t mind death or torture so what’s that gonna do for you? It’s either you get this information or you surrender me. Either way they still have your green buddy.”

Arthur stepped forward, “I captured you long before we made a retreat, how did you kn-“

“Yeah between all the screams of agony your boy has got going on there,” he tilted his head towards the bar table, “I clearly heard the carbon copy say ‘What the hell do you mean he’s been taken?’ The moment you dragged me out of the woods. You guys aren’t that great at hiding your plans and information.”

Goldie sighed and motioned for Merlin and Arthur to step out of the room. The two nodded and Merlin started to put the chains back on the door.

“Hey I see a bottle of Daniel’s over there can I at least get a-“

And Merlin shut the door. The three walked over to one of the booths and sat down to discuss.

“So should we call the White Palace? Ask Snow, Gwen, and the rest for back up?” She asked.

“If we’re going to do that then we have to be the ones to head over there,” Merlin said, “There’s no way we’re risking them coming here.”

“So are we retreating for now? We can’t leave Peter behind there.” Arthur told him.

“No,” he placed his hand on the table. It’s times like these where he’s stressed about being the leader of the F7 and wishes someone else could take his place, “We’ll have Gretel, Pino, and Noki be sent back. The two can get proper treatment there and Gretel can inform the others of the situation. I…” he trailed off, wondering if this was a good idea.

“I do believe we need Gwen and Audrey for this mission.” He said, “I know!” He turned to Arthur who was about to protest. “I know you guys have Anna but for this plan to work we need her powers.”

Arthur stayed silent for a bit but then nodded, “Alright, what about Audrey? She’s the one we can’t risk being hurt.”

Merlin acknowledged this, “We can’t let her get physically hurt, but lucky for us she can control her powers from afar. We can have her stay and work from here, I’m sure she’d be able to get magic-infused water towards the woods if we all carry some. From there, we can provide her direct communication so that the base has knowledge at all times of our situation.”

Merlin recalled the time several years ago when Frost had offhandedly mentioned to him that Audrey was indeed capable of using water to contact anyone who had a connection to her water. In Frost's case, he had a vial of his own infused with his ice magic so that she could contact him at any time. Merlin thought that it must be the same as his then if he tried.

“Wow, can your magic really do that?” Goldie asked.

“Yes, theoretically it is possible for her to control water even if it’s been tainted with magic.”

“Alright, well that’s covered,” Arthur leaned back, “What about our plan of attack?”

“Chessure,” Kio, who seemed to have cooled down, slid into the booth, “While we were fighting him he seemed to have slipped in and out several times, and AbsaLem had appeared from what had seemed to be the dark sky, but how? Presumably Chessure has to slip in somewhere, and AbsaLem had to have her strings connected to something” He told them.

“My theory is that the Tulgey Woods doesn’t exist at all.”

“What?” Goldie and Arthur questioned.

“It’s an illusion by Marilyn, is what I mean.” He told them.

“Elaborate,” Merlin nodded.

“Something put me off when you mentioned the location of the woods to me. I’ve been studying Fair Tale Islands history for years now and those woods never existed on any historical map, it’s as if it appeared out of thin air. The new maps have records of it, and guess when the first one with its location came out. 2017.”

“2017…” Goldie mumbled, “The year Queen Alice fell into Wonderland and defeated Genevieve.”

“Do you want to know what was there before 2017?” Kio pulled up one of the maps and pointed to where the woods should’ve been.

“...It’s just an abandoned village.” Arthur mumbled.

“I think that the Queen ordered Marilyn to create an illusion over that, they built a couple of structures, and the magic covered everything else. So,” he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, “If we can get something to remove this magic then it would be much, much, easier to find Peter and the Queen.”

“And what would that be?” They all asked.

“Well,” he sighed and leaned back, “There are several options. One, have Audrey wipe out the whole woods with a tsunami, but that would risk hurting Peter. Second, take out the source, Marilyn. Thir-“

“We’re not doing the second,” Merlin said sternly.

Deciding not to argue or fight him on that, Kio continued, “Third is that we send Merlin in to talk to Marilyn, with us as backup in case anything goes wrong.”

“Third option,” the wizard nodded, “We’ll do that first.”

“While Merlin is keeping her occupied, I have a map of the village structure from 2003. Assuming they haven’t changed it, it is possible to sneak past the magic and go directly under into the main room where I assume they hold their base.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Via the sewers. I don’t think they have control over that. Are we okay with this plan?”

The three looked at each other and nodded. Kio turned to Celliam, Gretel, and Pino. “Be prepared to leave for the palace now, we start as soon as Gwen, Audrey, and Jack get over here.”

\---

“Genevieve has taken a leave to personally make visits to other villages.” Adoro walked towards the reflecting pool, Stalia dragging Peter along with chains that Mirei had made, “She left a message for you, Pan.”

The pink-haired male waved his hand as the water rippled, until it showed the Queen of Hearts herself. She was sitting in a lavish chair with her hands on her lap. Behind her is what seemed to be a parlor. Large bookshelves, a fireplace, rugs, and a couch with pillows.

 _“Hello, Peter Pan.”_ she spoke with a small smile on her face.

“When did she record this?” Pluto whispered to Elisio.

“Judging from the flames around her it could be a livestream from hell.” Peter offhandedly mentions.

Pluto did everything in his power to not laugh at that.

 _“You're being held hostage here for...well I’m sure you can do the math.”_ she said.

“So what do you plan on doing to me?” he asked her, “Torture me? Extract informa-”

 _“You’re talking to a pre-recorded message so I can’t hear your cries for release.”_ she said.

“Psh, obnoxious…” Adoro scoffed quietly.

_“I should also mention that we have your partner here as well, Prince Kio, in custody. You’ll comply if you wish to see him well and alive.”_

“What?” Peter scoffed, “I’ll say what that Queen of yours says when she sees a hairbrush: ‘I’m not buying it.’ ”

“Don’t you dare.” Elisio quickly told Pluto who seemed like he was about to die from holding back laughter. He then turned to Peter “If you’re not buying it then why would Her Majesty record this message for you?”

“The same reason she goes to Camelot and sucks the blood out of their goats,” he looked at him and shrugged, “For kicks.”

“I need to be excused-!” Pluto hiccuped and swiftly made an exit.

“Is that your way of coping with being sentenced to death?” Stalia questioned him, “Humor?”

“You guys aren’t gonna kill me,” Peter sighed, “Because then you’d have no leverage.”

“Leverage for what?” Eliso asked, a small curve forming on his lips, “We have everything we need.”

“Why,” Peter looked at him before smiling, “Leverage for your fifth Delusion my friends have captured, of course.”

Adoro’s face flashed concern as he quickly looked at Stalia, she gave him the same look. Elisio looked just as surprised as they did.

“Oh? I bet you thought I didn’t know that because you captured me, hm?” He pressed forward.

“How. Did you know?” Adoro asked sternly.

“Listen kid,” Peter leaned back as he looked at him, “I may be just a few years older than you, but before this I was under a curse that kept me alive for a **hundred and fifty-four years**. You don’t live that long without learning to take hints at your surroundings, the reactions of people. They all give out the information I don’t even need to ask for. So don’t even think about hiding anything from me, chances are I already know what it is.”


	6. A Strange and Mysterious Place, it's Wonderland!

“Alice!” Nathaniel ran after her, “Alice, where on earth are you going? Who do you think is going to fill your post while you’re gone?!” He caught up to her.

“You, of course! You’re the Mad Hatter and that’s basically the same as Queen!” She turned to him.

He paused for a moment before speaking“...No! It really isn’t Alice!” He sighed, “Can you at least answer me as to where you’re going?”

“The White Palace. I’m gonna check if they need anything.” She told him.

Nathaniel winced his face before it hardened as he looked at her trotting along the halls with a smile.

“You’re worried the Ten Delusions are winning, aren’t you?”

Alice stopped then looked back at him worriedly, “N-”

“Aren’t you?!” he said with a little more stress. The Queen of Wonderland faced him with a guilty and sullen expression. The Mad Hatter saw this and quickly took her hand, “I’m sorry...it’s just...we’re all worried. No one here at the palace wants to go up against them again. Not only that but we all don’t want you in danger again.” he told her.

“...I’m going to talk to Genevieve.” Alice said without thinking.

He loved her. Nathaniel really did love Alice. But her dense and naive traits were just too much and that made it hard for him not to slap some sense into her. Instead of doing so, yelling at her, talking to Cheshire to convince her otherwise, he asked:

“Why?” he spoke softly, “You know what she does. I doubt she has any words for you.”

“I don’t know myself,” she looked at the marble floors, “but something tells me that there is still some good in her heart. Not good enough to be kind to people...but good enough to just stop.”

Nathaniel said nothing.

“I don’t expect you to follow me; and I’m not doing anything stupid to jeopardize Wonderland.” she said, “But-”

“You always do what you want...no matter how many people are against you.” the Hatter laughed, “But it is what made you Queen in the first place. What saved Wonderland, as well as the reason I adore you so much.” they both laughed as he ruffled her blond hair.

Alice went to embrace Nathaniel, giving a small smile as she sighed in content, “You’re the best, thank you for trusting me.”

“I hope you know the amount of years you’ve taken off my life, Your Highness.” Nathaniel laughed as Alice playfully smacked him before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a marble and rolling it on the floor.

It bounced slightly before it opened up as a white portal. The two stepped inside and instead of the serene view of the White Palace, there was panic amongst staff members and others running back and forth. Maids and knights scrambled through the halls. This was a little unsettling as this was both their first time in the vicinity.

“Prepare the horses!”

“We need a doctor at the parlor room! It’s Prince Pino!”

Alice and Nathaniel were left stunned at the commotion going on. They turned around to the gates and saw several of the staff carrying sheets, pillows, baskets of what they presumed to be medicine.

The Mad Hatter frowned and turned to Alice, “We should find one of the royals. See if we can-”

Nathaniel stopped as something clutched onto his leg. Even Alice seemed wide-eyed as she stared at his calf. A little boy, probably around a year old, held onto his leg as he tried to maintain his balance. Where did he come from?

The Hatter was not amused and quickly lifted the child up, “Who’s spawn is this?!”

“Don’t hold him like that! You’re gonna make him fall! And don’t yell, his ears are still developing.” Alice scolded and carried the boy from him. Her face broke into a big smile as she looked at the confused toddler, “Where are your parents, hm? Are you lost?”

“Don’t. Babies are stupid.” Nathaniel frowned at her.

“Remind me to never have kids with you.” Alice threw the same look at him.

“Sam? Sam!”

The pair looked on ahead to see a familiar royal, holding another toddler. Her straw brown hair had a couple of braids as well as a flower on what seemed to be her chest plate. Wrapped around her corset was a red cloak she extended from her neck to elbow.

“Princess Guinevere!” Alice beamed.

Gwen turned to see the beautiful blonde Queen of Wonderland, and the orange haired Hatter. In their arms was Snow and Merlin’s child. Gwen sighed a sound of relief as she quickly made her way to them.

“Queen Alice, Sir Hatter. A pleasure to see you,” she quickly curtsied while Alice followed and Nathaniel bowed, “But I’m afraid you’ve come at a terrible time-- Ah, sorry I’m supposed to be watching him while Snow is giving orders.” she winced as she took Sam from their arms.

“And who is this?” Alice beamed at the little girl with double braids and a purple dress. She clung on to Gwen’s red cloak as she stared back at Alice.

Gwen quickly laughed, “My daughter, Anna. Arthur and I had her around the same time as Sam over here.”

“Your Highness, we want to help. We presume this is preparation for the fight against the Delusions.” Nathaniel asked her.

Gwen paused and thought for a bit before taking Sam and Anna’s hand, “Come, let’s talk inside.”

She led them through the halls before finally stopping at a pair of large wooden doors. She opened them and quickly placed the children on the couch. Alice looked around and presumed this must be the library.

“Sorry,” Gwen said, returning to them, “This is the only place we can talk since the parlor is…” her voice trailed off.

“We heard, something happened to Prince Pino, did it not?” Nathaniel asked.

Gwen nodded and explained the whole situation to the two of them. From how they divided into teams, to everything that happened in the Tulgey Woods, to the aftermath.

“...and now Gretel and Pino have returned. But the others are still there, and myself, Audrey, and Jack are on our way to assist them.”

“Let us come!” Alice insisted, “No one knows them better than we do, we want to help.”

The princess looked towards Nathaniel, asking for a confirmation as she knew the Queen was sometimes a bit too rash when it came to these kinds of things. However he merely nodded as he did indeed agree with her.

“Alright, but we leave now,” she stood up. “Sam, Anna.” Gwen called them as they ran towards her.

After making a few arrangements, Gwen, Audrey, Jack, Alice, and Nathaniel gathered in the main hall, each holding the red crystals.

“Stay with Uncle Hans alright?” Gwen kissed her daughter, “Mommy will be back and so will Daddy.”

But Anna, who hadn’t even formed sentences yet, didn’t understand what was going on and merely waved at her. Gwen smiled and readjusted her cloak.

“How far along are you?” Alice happily asked as she knelt down.

“Around three months,” Audrey smiled at her, “I’ll be in the tavern the whole time, communicating with everyone.”

“I know it’s none of my business,” Nathaniel whispered to Jack, “But are you sure she’ll be okay? What she’s going to do might be difficult. She’ll need to concentrate constantly and that stress can’t be good for the both of them.” he referred to their unborn baby.

“Audrey will be fine.” Jack calmly reassured him with a small smile, “Her powers don’t take much of a physical toll on her, but she will need to sit and refrain from moving the whole time.”

Usually Nathaniel prefers to believe in science and magical logic. But he remembers years ago when Cheshire got into trouble for not inviting her to the ball simply because she was a commoner, and had to formally apologize to her in person. He remembers every single detail of the reprimanding Cheshire took, and although Nathaniel had a twinge of entertainment from his suffering and humiliation, he won’t forget the strong words she told him with an insane amount of confidence.

“Ready everyone?” Gwen asked.

They all nodded and on her signal, threw their crystals to the ground, opening a red and black portal. The five of them walked through, and as soon as the fog cleared. There, they saw the face of their friends awaiting their arrival.

“Gwen!” Arthur ran up from the stool and carried her into a hug.

“I missed you too, Anna’s fine,” she reassured him gently, “But we need to focus. Merlin-”

“Queen Alice, Sir Hatter,” Merlin looked astonished, “What are you two doing here?” he took one more look at Alice, “...without Sir Cheshire?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “This one is very persistent…” he mumbled, “And we don’t need him. It’s not like he babysits her.”

“Ooh, actually he does. It’s kind of our thing.” Alice laughs, “His reactions are so funny when I mess something up.”

The look on Nathaniel’s face when he heard that almost made Merlin laugh, but he stayed focused. On the other end of the tavern, an individual got to work on a special item for the team.

“Audrey,”

She turned around and beamed in delight.

“Celliam! So nice to see you-”

He cut her off by slamming a checkbook on the table, his face not moving from a stoic expression. Raising an eyebrow, Audrey slowly opened the checkbook and took a peek at the big numbers below.

“WHAT?!” she yelled before realizing her volume and immediately hushed her voice, “What?! Celliam, I haven’t been here in years. I don’t even drink!”

“I know that,” he acknowledged with a nod, “This is your friends tab.”

“Frost?!” she yelled once more, but paused soon after thinking, “Never mind that does make sense. But why would he drink this much?”

“Check the date,” Celliam gestured.

Audrey took a closer look, “August 28, 2017,” she let out a short laugh, “The day he was told he would be a Guardian.”

“Yeah...not exactly the best example for children.” Celliam finally chuckled. “Congrats by the way,” he gave a genuine smile as he nodded to her womb, “Who’s the unfortunate soul who has to parent with you.”

“Ha-ha,” Audrey laughed sarcastically and gestured her head towards him, “Blond one over there.”

Celliam looked over and saw Kio lightly hitting his head on the concrete wall, probably to keep himself calm.

“Seems unhinged.” he noted.

“N-no, not him.” Audrey shook her head, “The other one.”

“Listen to me. You have one job and that is to stay safe. If you get hurt: you what? You run. If you need help, you yell for me. Young lady, are you listening to me?!” Noki scolded Goldie.

“Seems uptight.” Celliam nodded.

“I think she is referring to me,” Jack chuckled as he walked up to them, putting an arm around Audrey’s waist and reaching his hand out, “Prince Jack.”

“A pleasure.” Cellaim shook his hand with a pleased smile, “Never thought she’d fall for a prince. Back when she was 17 she-”

“A-up-up-up!” she put a finger over, “Don’t you have to bill this to the North Pole?” she handed out the checkbook, “Shoo, c’mon.”  
Jack laughed as Celliam sighed and walked towards the bar. It faded away once he looked at his wife, who started pouring water into several vials.

“Audrey, mon amour, despite what I told Nathaniel, are you sure you can handle this? Even if you weren’t pregnant this is still a difficult task.” Jack asked her seriously, “You’ll be communicating with each and every single one of us while we’re all scattered. Our voices will be simultaneously speaking in your head.”

“Why? Take out the pregnancy part and that’s basically been the last four years in the White Palace.” she mentioned offhandedly.

“You’d have to keep track of all our whereabouts.” Jack’s stance remained, “Promise me...promise me that you won’t push yourself too hard.”

“Our friends' lives and the Island’s at stake. I have to do everything I can to help them but…” she paused as she looked at his sincere face; she smiled, “I promise. I’ll be safe.”

Jack responded by gracefully holding her hand and bringing it to his lips, remaining his eye contact with her, causing her to laugh.

“Jack, Audrey, you guys ready?” Merlin called out.

“Yeah,” she told him. She brought the mat of vials up from the table and carried it to the group, gesturing for them to take one each. “Keep this vial on you at all times. It has to be touching a part of your clothing that’s touching your skin. Lose that and I lose you guys, so try not to let it break or fall. Celliam will be writing down everything that’s going on once I dictate it to him. Oh, and as much as possible try not to speak unless needed. Remember I hear everything.” she turns to Arthur in particular.

Merlin, Goldie, Noki, Jack, Gwen, Nathaniel, Alice, Arthur, and Kio readied themselves as they strapped the vials to themselves.

“We have two major goals. One, save Peter. Second, find Marilyn and remove the spell. From then on we can easily regroup and find the Queen of Hearts. Everyone ready?”

They nodded in confirmation.

“Alright, then-”

Merlin doesn’t know why of all moments, but he suddenly remembered that he had a life other than this battle. Goofing off with the F7, going on dates with Snow, laughing and playing with the rest of his family in the Parlor of the White Palace. One memory in particular came into mind: the day Gwen got lost in the White Palace where she met everyone.

That was the first time all fourteen of them were complete and together. From late night studying magic in the libraries of Camelot, to a family who would do for him what he would do for them. Merlin wanted to keep that. He finally smiled at them.

“See you guys in a bit.”

\---

“After you,” Noki told Goldie as he lifted the manhole cover. Goldie twirled her axe to rest on her back. She hopped off the latter while making a little splash.

“Urgh...please be water, please be water.” Goldie winced. Followed by her was Gwen, Arthur, Kio, then Noki. The sewers were dark but Noki and Kio noted that it did indeed look similar to how the rest of the sewers in Fairy Tale Island were constructed.

 _‘You’re out of luck. It definitely isn’t water.'_ Audrey’s voice was heard in all of their heads.

On the other side of the woods, Merlin and Nathaniel walked through the foggy part of the woods, using the same entrance they used at first.

“Hear that? Audrey says they’re in the sewers.” Merlin says looking around.

“So, how are we supposed to find Marilyn?” Nathaniel asked him.

Merlin stopped walking and brought out a few talismans. He muttered a simple incantation before the talismans flew out of his hand, glowing yellow as it contrasted with the purple magic around the woods. Slowly, the fog began to clear.

“You could do that this whole time?!” he whispered.

Merlin remained focused, “Barely, this is just to lure her out here. Chances are the Queen wants the whole area covered.”

The two men stayed silent.

“...So, how long do you think till she-”

“Return Sovic to us!” a blast of purple magic erupted out of nowhere. Merlin quickly evaded it but Nathaniel wasn’t so lucky and got hit.

“Marilyn!” Nathaniel grunted. He dodged her second blast of magic and held on to his hat.

“What…” she looked a bit disgusted, “What are you doing here?”

“I stole your title, that’s what.” he scoffed.

Marilyn remained unprovoked, as the Wonderland titles didn’t mean that much to her, “Never thought I’d see you in battle again.”

The two Mad Hatter’s glared at each other.

“Marilyn, I know you’re upset about Andrius,” Merlin caught his breath.

“We are way past upset, Merlin!” she yelled at him.

Merlin jumped up and grabbed a branch “But he told me to look after you when he died in that flood. I was there. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I pushed you away even though he told me to do the exact opposite. I should’ve been there for you, Marilyn. There’s no one to blame but me. I can’t change the past but...”

He slowly moved towards her direction, “When this is all over, I promise to be there for you. Andrius left me to care for you, so that’s what I’m going to do after this. I’ll be there for whatever you need. I promise you, whatever you’re going through, we’ll get through it. Together.”

Marilyn’s eyes slowly softened, but she hesitated, she didn’t know whether she wanted to know more or not. Regardless, she kept her guard up.

“I-I didn’t see him when he…” his voice trailed off, “But he saved so many lives, and he stopped the flood from getting any worse because I’m sure he wanted you to have a home to grow up in. To live your life!”

“What life could I possibly live without him?” she finally whispered, tears at the edges of her eyes. When he heard her voice break Merlin felt a little relieved. “...We used to go ice skating in that village, remember?”

“Yes, of course I do.” Merlin smiled, “All three of us in the lake.”

Marilyn gave a small sight of comfort towards Merlin, “We would always try to hold his hand because he was-”

“Terrible at it. Yeah, I remember.” Merlin laughed away some of his own tears.

Suddenly, from miles away, Audrey, who had been listening in on their whole conversation gasped in sudden realization, “Could it be...that day with Frost...was that Marilyn’s brother?”

\---

“The fog cleared up!”

They could clearly see now the rest of the village. Indeed, as Kio had predicted, it was abandoned with no other residents. It almost reminded them of Risky Rock and their castle facade. In a sense their old selves weren’t so different from Genevieve.

“Peter!” Kio yelled as he saw him through one of the windows of the houses.

“No! No! No!” Peter hastily hissed at them, “Don’t come here and keep your voices down!”

But it was too soon as Stalia drop-kicked Kio from the trees. Goldie was quick to retaliate and drove her axe in between them. Noki decided that while she was distracting her, he’d go for one of the main targets.

Adoro, who stayed near Peter, flinched slightly as Noki ran up to him, “You...unlike your fellow Delusions, you don’t have any special powers, do you?!”

“Your Highness!” Stalia shouted as she saw Noki approach him, but was unable to move as Goldie had pinned her down. The White Rabbit grunted and instead yelled, “Elisio! Pluto!”

“Roger!” Pluto dropped down and came in between them. Elisio on the other hand went to confront Arthur.

“I have to applaud you for capturing Sovic. What a fight that must’ve been.” Elisio told him, “As much as I do love not having him around, I’m afraid we’ll need him back...that is if you haven’t killed him already, have you?”

“What kind of friend are you to ask that question so calmly?” Arthur charged Excalibur at him.

“Friend…?” Elisio frowned, “We’re not friends. Sovic is just a Delusion. We all are, to serve Her Majesty.”

“Yeah!” Pluto chimed in while dodging another attack from Noki whilst carrying Adoro in his arms, “That being said, Her Majesty may be our leader but we serve His Highness just as much.”

Whilst the whole fight was on going, Kio had recovered and untied Peter.

“Thanks, you okay? Ow-” Kio had pulled Peter into an arm-crushing embrace.

“Ooh you’re such an idiot. I hate you, a lot, by the way.” Kio mumbled. Oh how he wanted to kill him for being so reckless, yet kiss him in relief for his safety. The sentence was enough to make Peter Pan smile and laugh as he put his hands behind Kio’s knees and lifted him up.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, dearest of mine, if you haven’t realized we’re still in battle. Shall we?”

On the other end, Jack, Alice, and Gwen seemed to have made it to the throne room. Now that Marilyn’s spell had been thrown off, they could see it was just the old town hall. Crumpled pieces of paper, dusty floors, cobwebs; it really wasn’t a place fit for a Queen.

“Hold up…” a raspy voice echoed through the rooms.

Chessure revealed himself as he stood in front of the blonde girl, “Hello, Alice of Nottingham.”

Before Alice could respond Jack came in between them. He took Gwen and Alice by the arm and immediately covered all three of them in his cloak. Cheshire’s ear raised up in astonishment.

“He can turn invisible as well?” His iconic grin appeared once more as he looked around the room, “A game of cat and mouse. I like that, princey.”

Jack removed the cloak to reveal that they were in the far end of the room. “Gwen, take Queen Alice ahead. The Queen of Hearts should be that far. Go.”

The girls wasted no time running to the doorknob. Jack kept constant eye contact with Chessure as he didn’t want to suddenly lose sight of him.

“It’s your funeral…” Chessure sighed as the two girl ran past the door, “You’re much better fighting me than Mirei. I kill you in one go but she…” he chuckled, “She makes it last.”

Without warning, Cheshire disappeared only to reveal himself once more as he went behind Jack and quickly took out his knees. Jack groaned as he fell to the wooden planks. Before he could hit him again, Jack wrapped himself in his cloak and moved out of the way.

 _“I got you,'_ a voice resonated within him.

Jack widened his eyes and looked to the vial. The water lifted itself up and formed itself into a ring and circled around him, with around a three meter diameter.

‘That’s right…’ Jack remembered, ‘If anything passes through water she controls...she knows exactly where they are.’

 _'To your right!'_ Audrey yelled.

Jack immediately threw his hand out and caught Chessure’s ankle, stunning the Delusion as Jack threw him across the room.

 _'Try not to let him disappear again.'_ Audrey told him, a little relieved that they finally got him to stop moving.

Further up ahead, Gwen and Alice were stopped by the third Delusion, the March Hare.

“What? What?! What is this? Alice?” she cheekily said; her hands behind her back and she walked around the room to observe them. “It’s been awhile!”

Even her presence was enough to make Alice nervous enough to step back and almost considering abandoning her mission. It made it hard not to when she heard the faint sound of chains echoing around the room.

“Look out!” said Gwen before she transformed into her wolf form. She pushed Alice out of the way as metal shackles were wrapped around Gwen’s hind leg. Mirei grinned as she was delighted in the surprise.

“A doggy? How interesting!” she said as she kept a firm grip on the chains she held.

But Gwen wasted no time and with her claws, pulled on the chains. Mirei briefly lost her balance for a second but recovered as soon as Gwen attacked her. However it only did minimal damage as Mirei’s cloak fell, and that somehow seemed to disturb her. She didn’t like that.

Quickly, Alice was reminded of why Mirei was ranked the highest next to the Prince and Queen. She was the one who carried out the punishments of all who defied the Delusions after all, and that was made clear when the chains wrapped around Gwen’s hind leg, proceeding with Mirei harshly pulling on the chains.

Gwen’s wolf form howled in pain and agony as the bones in her legs were crushed, destroyed, broken. She almost instantly reverted back to her original form, her cries now in human sobs.

 _'GWEN!'_ Audrey’s voice echoed through everyone's heads.

“Gwen…?” Arthur whispered as he looked around the room.

“See? See? This is what happens when you disobey us,” Mirei pouted, “Poor thing. That’s not gonna heal, ya know? Ain’t no magic that goes against these chains.” she twirls them with her fingers

But Gwen didn’t respond as she inhaled sharply, trying with every ounce of her fighting spirit, to ease her pain as much as possible. She tried to focus on something. Anything...Arthur, Anna.

Then, a melody. What was that? What was that sound?

...a harp?

It was a gentle lullaby, no words were sung but it was peaceful, enough to make Gwen relax for a bit. But Mirei? No, it only seemed to do the opposite.

Alice looked at the both of them, and in her hands was a light blue harp, embroidered with gold.

“It can’t be…” Mirei stepped back.

The Time Harp. One of the strongest weapons in all of Wonderland. Given to Alice moments prior to her battle for Wonderland’s independence. The weapons that put a stop to the Delusion’s reign. Song was a powerful element in Wonderland. The harp knew all songs of past, present, and future. The only thing it needed was a wielder who resonated with their chosen song.

“N-No!” Mirei’s constant smile finally faded as she clutched her head, “NO! SHUT UP! BE QUIET!” she yelled. Her black coat that rested on her shoulders fell to the floor.

“I’m sorry to have to do this,” Alice quietly told her, “But you leave me no choice.”

“H-how do you know this melody?! You couldn’t possibly-” a realization suddenly came to the March Hare. Her face angered as she quickly crawled towards Alice, “It was your cat, wasn’t it?! Cheshire told you didn’t he?! That damned cat! He was traumatised by the STUPID ORPHANAGE, JUST AS I WAS, WE ALL WERE. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WAS HE TO TEACH IT TO YOU?! STOP PLAYING IT!” her head started to split as she fell to her knees.

But Alice merely kept strumming the harp as she backed away towards the main bedroom. She only stopped once she saw that Mirei had finally passed out from all the stress she was undergoing. Once she was sure she was out, her gaze quickly went to Gwen.

“I’m fine! Go!” she huffed and motioned to the door.

Alice paused before nodding, running to the handle and wasting no time opening it. Once she took a look in the room, she froze but then closed the door. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward.

“Hello, Genevieve,” she spoke.

The blue haired woman merely sat on her broken throne. Her surroundings looked as if there had been a tornado, yet despite that she remained perfect in posture, smiling at the young blonde girl; and for the first time in six years, the two Queens spoke to each other once again.

“Long time no see, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be frequently updated every two weeks! The Ten Delusions are based off the characters of the music video Queen of Hearts by Team OBNN. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrNay99fpw8
> 
> It's what inspired me to write this installment of RSEA, please give it a listen!


End file.
